Can't Stop The Rain
by Trance-Colors
Summary: It was a chance encounter, and sometimes love can happen anywhere. Zerith. Review.Lemons later on.
1. E n c o u n t e r

**Can't stop the rain  
**Heyo. Are any of you getting overly excited for **Crisis Core**!?!?. Omg me too! Lol Here's another story, trying a full length this time. Zerit  
This is only the first chapter…if you readers out there actually think I could pull this off, just give me a review.  
Here we go  
**- - - - -**

She ran, not caring where she was headed. The tears streamed from her eyes and her lungs burned with needed air. The empty city streets echoed with her sobs and the sound of her boots hitting the concrete. He was just so unexpected when she turned the corner and collided with him. They fell together, his arms around her and she scrambled to her feet.  
"I'm sorry…are you okay??" she asked, sniffling.

He, on the other hand was completely dazed about her. She caused his mouth to moronically fall open and gaze at her soft face.  
"Are you okay?" she asked again.  
His dark-head only managed a nod, and she reached down to help him up.

He noticed the wetness in her eyes, the faint line of moisture down her cheek.  
"Are you crying…?" he asked.  
Those green eyes became wide and as she began to open her mouth another man appeared down the street.

"There she is! Over there!"  
She panicked again and hid behind him protectively. He looked at her, watching her watering eyes close tightly.  
"Hand her over!"

The voice brought his attention from her, facing the group of men in front of him.

He scoffed quietly, shaking back his dampened spikes.  
"That's pretty ridiculous…chasing a girl, you're a Turk…right?" he asked.  
She opened her eyes, staring into the back of this stranger.

He looked back at her, giving a confident smile.  
"I'm Zack…don't worry about a thing"  
Suddenly, he leaped forward from her and she stood in awe as he unleashed his sword. She watched as he dodged each attack gracefully, swinging his sword like it weighted nothing to him.

He smirked as the Turks retreated from wherever they came from.  
"This isn't the last you'll hear from us!"  
"Heh. That's what you think!" Zack yelled back, spinning his sword and placing it back in the sheath on his back.

He turned back to her, shivering in the rain. His smile faded and he headed towards her.  
"Are you alright? I highly doubt they'll be coming back for awhile" he said.  
She swayed gently, and he placed his gloved hands on her arms to steady her.

"Why did you do that…?" she whispered.  
His eyebrows raised slightly.  
"Because…I want to protect people…" he said, dipping his head down a little to look her in the eyes. She blushed heavily at him and lowered her head.  
"Thank you…"

He shook his head, letting her go from her grasp and laughing.  
"It was nothing, just one thing…"  
She looked up at his serious expression.  
"Can I get your name?"  
"It's Aeris…"

Zack flashed a tooth-filled grin, and she too felt a smile pull at her lips.

------  
To be continued...  
That's if you people out there think I should continue it.  
REVIEW PLEASE!!!  
) 


	2. F l u s t e r e d

Omg I can't believe people actually like this. Ahaha. I'm so happy people enjoyed the first chapter. Special thanks goes out to  
**Cute-killer-Gurl‏**,I kept my promise and I hope this one is long enough for you all!.  
Review please…it honestly helps when you guys tell us if you really like it.

Zack led her through the slums, holding Aerith by her thin wrists as she struggled to keep up with him. The rain had stopped a while ago, leaving the scent of it lingering in the breeze.  
"Zack!" she panted, trying to wrestle her wrist away.  
He hardly noticed her struggling, stopping when they reached a fork in the road.  
"Now…we could go this way…but then we'd end up going around and we might just bump into those damn Turks again…"

She welcomed the moments rest, heaving over to catch her breath.  
"What do you think Aer-? Aerith are you okay?" He asked with innocence as he looked down at her.  
"Zack! You have to remember I'm not built like a SOLDIER, I can barely keep up with you…even when you're holding my wrist"  
He blinked, mentally slapping himself for his stupidity.

"Ahh…Aerith, I'm sorry I just wasn't thinking…"

He helped her sit on one of the many random crates that littered the alley ways. Zack chews his bottom lip as she places a hand over her chest.  
"No Zack, I'm alright…I just need to rest a moment…"  
The SOLDIER merely rubs the back of his head in embarrassment, laughing nervously. In his mind, the clogs turned to try and figure out why exactly was he so incredibly absent minded when it came to her.

Aerith closed her eyes for a moment, finally catching her breath. A shaky breathe passed her lips when she felt leather on her cheek, opening her eyes slowing to a pair of glowing blue ones. She lowers her eyes and he blushed quickly, dropping his hand from her cheek.  
"You had some dirt on your cheek…"  
She smiles, pushing herself from the crate to stand in front of him. He doesn't look at her as she tilts her head.  
"…thank you…for everything"

Her comment makes him blush even more, that honest smile that crosses her face makes its way into his memories to hold for as long as he would remember. The touch from him still warmed her clammy skin, brushing down to her stomach which set of a parade of fluttering butterflies loose.  
"…Lets get going shall we?" he asked, turning from her infectious smile.  
She linked her arm in his, as they walked in silence down the street.

* * *

"Can I ask you something…?" he murmured as he pulled her arm protectively closer when the streetlights turned on.  
"Sure" she said, suddenly very glad he was next to her along this crowded street.  
"…Why were those Turks chasing you?"

She grew silent for a moment, staring down at her feet. He didn't say anything, as she shook her head.  
"…Because they say I'm special" her voice cooed softly.  
"Special…?"  
He stopped, turning to face her. She looked up, a sad smile on her face as he placed his hands on both her shoulders.

"Tell you what Aerith, you don't have to tell me anymore if you don't want to…and I'll walk you home every night"  
Her mouth falls open slightly at his words, his arm coming around her thin shoulders.  
"I…Zack…" she was at a loss for words.  
"Man Aerith…I can just see this blooming into a wonderful friendship" he said, wiping away a fake tear.

He winks at her, and she giggles at him.  
"Now since that's settled…where do you live again…?" He asked.  
"Ahh Sector 5…it's pretty easy to find once we get around the crowd"  
Zack looked around, still holding her tightly around her shoulders. She became flustered by the stares of the many girls trying to catch his view.  
"Zack…um…maybe you should let me go…Girls, I mean people may think we are together" she babbled, avoiding the stares as best as she could.

The brunette blinked in confusion, looking left and right at the people around them. Still, his arm holds her close in fact she feels it become tighter.  
"I don't see any girls…"  
He continues walking, loosing his grip.  
"If I'm making you uncomfortable…" he mumbled.  
"No, that's not it…" she whispered.

His mako eyes look up at the many billboards, the first bit of silence finally eloping over them. The city sounds make their way into his ears, filling that silence with the harsh sounds of cars and other distant voices. He feels her arm brush up against his, the wisps of rose scented auburn locks teasing his senses.  
"Zack?" she says.  
That voice makes his fluster as he turns to her, the much smaller pair of hands reaching up to grasp his chin.

Silence, and she holds that touch far longer than she should, eventually pulling away with an audible sigh leaving his lips.  
"I can walk the rest of the way home" she says with confidence.  
"But Aerith-" he mumbled, looking back up into reality at the steadily growing crowd.  
"I'm a big girl now…thanks though…I'll see you around?" she interrupted.  
"…But"

She pulls away, those haunting green eyes disappearing into the crowd. Her voice trails into his ears, the laughter of her echoing down into the city.  
_'Thanks for everything'_

* * *

Aerith opened the door as quietly as she could, tip toeing into the house and shutting the door behind her with the utmost care. She let go of the breath she didn't know she was holding as the hairs on her neck raised.  
"Aerith! Where have you been!?" Elymra sternly asked.  
Her eyes closed briefly as she gripped the door handle tightly.  
"I…I was sidetracked mom…"

She turned around to face her mom, the dreamy look in her eyes.  
"Upstairs right now!" her mother cried.  
It didn't bother her at all, for her heart beat still went wild. Her mind still trapped back with him, still caught by captivation.

-End of Chapter 2-

**REVIEW**! That's all I ask.  
I hope you like that and hopefully hold you till chapter 3.  
Ps. I do plan on updating this more often.


End file.
